The present invention relates to a bow saw which can be held with a comfortable feeling and the saw can be easily and quickly folded or unfolded.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional bow saw. It includes a saw blade seat 11, a handle 12 and a saw blade 13. The saw blade seat 11 can be received in the handle 12 for storage. However, prior to folding of the bow saw, the nut 14 must be released first. Therefore, it is uneasy to fold or unfold the bow saw. Also, the saw blade 13 is secured by means of tightening the nut 14. This is quite time-consuming.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show another conventional bow saw. This kind of bow saw includes a saw blade seat 21, a handle 22, a shifting body 23 and a saw blade 24. Such bow saw can be easily folded or unfolded by means of the pivotally connected handle 22 and saw blade seat 21. However, the handle 22 is formed with a channel 221 for receiving the saw blade seat 21 and the channel 221 is defined by two lateral thin walls. Such thin walls will cause some disadvantages such as it is difficult to hold the bow saw and the holding for a user is uncomfortable.